This invention relates to an improvement in a pet shelter.
Numerous types of pet shelters have been provided for sheltering pets from the weather. One problem encountered with these pet shelters, however, is the inability of the pet owner to have access to the pet shelter from inside the house. Attempts have been made to provide double swinging doors in one of the house walls so that the pet can enter the house and leave at will, but these are not completely satisfactory if it is not desired to permit the pet to enter the house. Furthermore, these double swinging doors often are not efficient to prevent the loss of heat energy from the house.
Another disadvantage of the use of swinging doors in house walls is the accessibility that these doors provide for thieves or burglars.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved pet shelter.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pet shelter which can be attached over a basement window so as to permit access to the interior of the shelter from within the house.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pet shelter which minimizes the escape of energy from the house while at the same time permitting the interior of the shelter to be at least partially warmed from within the house.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pet shelter which permits the owner to give the pet food and water from within the house.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pet shelter which can be easily locked from within the home.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and simple in operation.